


K and Rainbow Live crossover: Prism Show Futruristic

by jasminelyoko



Category: K (Anime), プリティーリズム | Pretty Rhythm
Genre: Ice Skating, Multi, Prism Jump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 12:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4479230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jasminelyoko/pseuds/jasminelyoko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Prism Show Futuristic cup has started, they tried to win the cup, the Silver Star team, Yashiro, Kuroh and Neko try to win the first with their friendly rivals. Shining Blue, Red Star and Fusion and Rock duo, will Silver Star win?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Silver Star and HAPPY DAYS?

**Author's Note:**

> This story inspired by Pretty Rhythm Rainbow Live this is the K version  
> Fashion elements:  
> Isana Yashiro: Neo  
> Neko: Lovely  
> Yatogami Kuroh: Samurai  
> Fushimi Saruhiko: Fusion  
> Awashima Seri: Scarlet  
> Domyoji Andy: Rock  
> Enomoto Tatsuya: Fusion  
> Fuse Daiki: Rock  
> Kushina Anna: Lovely  
> Tatara Totsuka: Ice  
> 

Before entering to the stage, the Silver Star team, Yashiro, Kuroh and Neko are boost their passion to be number 1.  
"Okay, we just try our best! Even later we're lose, just ignore the words flashing on your minds that will broke your confidence!" said Yashiro  
"Yes, you're right, we just show to them that we're the best! I can't wait, nya!" said Neko  
"Let's aim to be number 1 and beat our friendly rivals!!!" Kuroh excited  
"Yeah!!!"  
They enter to the stage and they perform their song, 'HAPPY DAYS?'

(Yashiro)  
My world is my small room and  
My peaceful school - that’s all  
But with cheerful friends and a little kitten,  
that’s just perfect

With a bento from everyone’s share  
I sit in a warm spot under the sun  
Then comes a guest: a fluffy ball of fur  
which then is amidst a peaceful nap

(Neko)  
Since when? From where? With whom from here?  
I don’t understand, but everyday is filled with happiness  
Having fun in some way  
and close to everyone in some way,  
that’s what euphoria is, right?

My home is my bed and a tea table  
and a small kitchen - that’s all  
But with the steam from the rice cooker and the rice bowls set,  
that’s just perfect

Fluffy tamagoyaki, (Yashiro)  
the savory scent of fish, (Neko)  
a wonderful guest, and an unexpected situation, (Kuroh)  
but everyone still enjoy the meal together (Kuroh)

Until when? Till where? With whom till here? (Yashiro)  
Although I don’t know the answers, I am happy at the moment (Neko)  
Living together with no particular reason (Kuroh)  
and laughing for no particular reason, (Neko)  
that’s what friends do, right? (Together)

"Lovely splash!!"  
"Neo splash!!"  
"Samurai splash!!"

(Together)  
I feel like I heard an unexpected voice called out to me  
A heart-shaking, strong voice  
Like the warmth and coziness in the sea  
that unexpectedly touched the heart-clutching cold currents

"Wah..."  
"Prism Live!!!"  
Yashiro's musical instrument is Trumpet, Kuroh's musical instrument is keyboard and Neko's musical instrument is electric guitar and their outfits changed.

(Together)  
Since when? From where? With whom from here?  
I don’t understand, but everyday is filled with happiness  
Having fun in some way  
and close to everyone in some way,  
that’s what euphoria is, right?

"My prism jump, the passion of samurai, Samurai Slash!!!"  
"I've interested with his prism jump," said Reishi  
"Me too" said Fushimi

"Nya~nya~, prism jump! Peach Cats!!!"  
"The light of the future! Prism jump, Neo Lights!!!"  
The trio jump to the air and appear a pair of wings behind them and they fly to do the last appeal.  
"Go!!!"  
"Break the limits, never give up and we're...Silver Star!!!"  
The crowds cheering them after they perform.  
"Woaa...Silver Star are amazing!!" continued Enomoto  
And next is Shining Blue!!


	2. Shining Blue and Children Record

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Silver Star perform, now it's Shining Blue's turn, will they seize the trophy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shining Blue team:  
> Fushimi Saruhiko  
> Domyoji Andy  
> Awashima Seri

"We will cheering your team!" said Yashiro  
"Thank you!" said Andy  
"C'mon, go to the stage, show to them, that you're the best!" said Kuroh  
WAAA!!!  
The Shining Blue enter to the stage and perform the song 'Children Record'

(Fushimi)  
With white earphones in my ears  
I give the signal with a little grin.  
The moment I knocked on the door,  
"You still don't see?".

A staring contest with strained eyes  
Without any guide, I got completely lost  
When I faltered then  
The chord rang out: "Now's the time, take it back!",  


(Seri)  
As from inside my mind.  
The world is lovable yet harsh.  
There were some who loathed it  
With their cruelly irrational "system" If I approve, then the future won't exist...

(Together)  
Boys and girls, face forward  
Finding hope in even the unbearable heat.  
"Bring it back!" , "Bring it back!"  
The crescent moon rises in red flames.

Now, come, write the code in 0's (Domyoji)  
My hands were in your palms (Fushimi)  
To the overstated warfront of fantasy. (Seri)

"Fusion Splash!!"  
"Scarlet Splash!!"  
"Rock Splash!!"

(Domyoji)  
"Go on ahead," you stick out your tongue, simple eyes feigning cockiness.  
With their password, "Hey, it's my turn",  
The awoken, restless child won't stop.  
The night's getting dark,

For the "children", they're brightly burning  
Extra innings.  
Adversity is the cool thing, isn't it?  
Can't sleep, not yet.  
Come, hurry, hurry!!

"Wah..."  
"Prism Live!!!"  
Fushimi's musical instrument is Drum, Seri's musical instrument is violin and Domyoji's musical instrument is electric guitar and the outfits changed.  
"My prism jump, Fusion Rocket!!!"  
"The melody of life, prism jump, Do-Re-Mi Scarlet slider!!"  
"Prism jump, Metal Hardcore!!!"  
Wings appear behind them and perform the last appeal.  
"Let's go!!!"

"The color of blue, never give up and Fullmetal Blue, we're...Shining Blue!!!"  
WAAA!!!  
"Thank you!"  
"Shining Blue also amazing!" said Neko  
"You're right!" said Yashiro  
Next, the Red Star team!


	3. Red Star and Circle of Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Shining Blue, now it's Red Star team!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Red Star team:  
> Kushina Anna  
> Tatara Totsuka
> 
> Fashion elements:  
> Tatara: Ice  
> Anna: Lovely

"C'mon Anna, it's our turn!"  
"Un!"  
Tatara and Anna enter to the stage and perform song 'Circle of Friends'

(Totsuka)  
Ikusen mono kousasuru michi de  
Bokura wa deaeta  
Hashagiattari fuzakeattari shita ano hi  
Katari akashita yume no asa  
Ashidori mo karuku  
Massugu na manazashi de  
Mirai wo misueteta

(Anna)  
Nani ga okotte mo tomo ni arukeba  
Nanbai mono yuuki ga michi afure  
Norikoerareru mamorarete iru...

(Together)  
Aka ni somatta yuuhi ni chikatta kotoba wa  
Sepia no tsuki ni suikomarete yuku  
Haruka musunda atsui kizuna  
Douka towa ni tsuzukimasu you ni

(Anna)  
Itsumo no you ni kawaranai machi de  
Itsumo no egao ga  
Hibikiattari kasaneattari itoshii basho  
Namida nagashita toki mo aru  
Sonna toki kimi wa  
Tada damatte yawarakaku  
Soba ni ite kureta ne

"Blizzard splash!!"  
"Lovely splash!!"

(Totsuka)  
Toki wa nagarete michi wa wakarete mo  
Mamoritsuzukete hoshii kowasazu ni  
Mae wo misuete tsurikaerazu ni

"Wah..."  
"Prism Live!!"  
Totsuka's musical instrument is Xylophone and Anna's musical instrument is maracas, after that, they do duo jumps.  
"Prism Jump, 100% Pure Pure Arrow!!"  
"Second! Prism jump, Duo Sky Sky Ice Rocket!!!"  
"Third! Duo Spin Jewel Blizzard!!"

A pair of wings appear to do the last appeal.  
"The last! Neon Blizzard and Lovely city!!!"  
"Really duo team, Anna and Totsuka, they're so amazing too!" said Domyoji  
"Well, that's your opinion, let's see the last performance" said Fushimi  
Last, Fusion and Rock Duo Team!


	4. Fusion and Rock Duo and Weekender girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last performance of Fusion and Rock Duo.

"Let's do our best!" said Daiki  
"Ok!"  
Daiki and Enomoto enter to the stage and perform the song 'Weekender girl'

(Daiki)  
The gorgeous strobe lights illuminate our dance  
The LEDs are giving a pulsing trances  
Just take my hand fly with me all the way  
Too bad I stumbled and woke up dismayed  
Ah..

(Tatsuya)  
I'll make sure to keep this rhythm in my head  
Along the colorful lines and paths we've tread  
The hands of time will stay ticking on and on  
Until they break and dissolve with the sun

(Together)  
Our lives  
They spin fast round and round  
Filled with these boring days upon  
Stable ground~!

I will dream it again today  
for all this lively colorful music  
to fill up this space, so silent and vast  
I do not want to let go of this feeling  
so, come on, you better raise your hands and keep them high  
On the other side of this great prism  
I can not wait to go!

(Tatsuya)  
Weekender Girl  
No matter how long we stare at it all day  
The calendar and its pages will just stay  
The song release from my headphones, head to toe  
It's beat will start up a ride, so here we go

(Daiki)  
Out of habit we sing on  
For each and everyday, there's new songs to love!  
And I love it all!  
This light feeling in  
inside my heart  
as if we're free and light as air

"Fusion and Rock splash!!"

(Daiki)  
Out of habit we sing on  
For each and everyday, there's new songs to love!  
And I love it all!  
This light feeling in  
inside my heart  
as if we're free and light as air

(Tatsuya)  
And I will dream again today  
for all this lively colorful music  
to fill up this space, so silent and vast  
I do not want to let go of this feeling  
so, come on, you better raise your hands and keep them high  
On the other side of this great prism  
I can not wait to go!  
Weekender Girl

"Wah..."  
"Prism Live!!"  
Daiki's musical instrument is electric guitar and Tatsuya's musical instrument is saxophone after that, they do duo jumps.  
"Prism jump, duo Do-Re-Mi, silder!!"  
"Second, Galaxy Rock and Fusion skate!!"  
"Third, Rock and Fusion beat!!"  
A pair wings means to do the last appeal.  
"Last, Rock and Fusion thunder of courage!!!"

WAAA!!!  
"They're amazing, now, let's see who is the winner!" said Seri


	5. Unbelievable, the winner is Silver Star!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now, it's time to see the results who's the winner, Yashiro nervous.

Now, it's time to see the result who'll be the winner!  
Yashiro and others are nervous, to see the result.  
The 3rd winner is Red Star, 2nd winner Shining Blue and the 1st winner is.....Silver Star!!!!!  
"Eh?!"  
"Yeay! We're the winner!!!" shouted Yashiro, Kuroh and Neko  
Now, Red Star, Shining Blue and Red Star please come to the stage to get the trophy

The three teams come to the stage, they get trophy and medals, the first winner will got the crown of Prism Cup, they're happy!  
"Congratulations, Silver Star" said Daiki  
"Congratulations" said Tatsuya  
"Thank you, Daiki and Tatsuya" said Yashiro  
"We're lose, it's okay, right?" asked Tatsuya  
"It's ok! Just keep training and training!" said Neko

"Now, we will go to a Korean restaurant to celebrate our victory!" said Totsuka  
"Yeay!!"


End file.
